1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatus for removing organic matter from a body location and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for removing organic matter from a root canal system of a tooth.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional root canal procedures, an opening is drilled through the crown of a diseased tooth, and endodontic files are inserted into the root canal system to open the canal and remove organic material therein. The root canal is then filled with solid matter such as gutta percha, and the tooth is restored. However, this procedure will not remove all organic material from all canal spaces. The action of the file during the process of opening the canal creates a smear layer of dentinal filings and diseased organic material on the dentinal walls, which is extremely difficult to remove. The organic material and necrotic tissue that remain in the canal spaces after completion of the procedure often result in post-procedure complications such as infections.